Never Let Go
by Skyblu7
Summary: Ivory is a girl in the midst of a mans world, socially un-accepted she struggles to pass by because of her talent as a Cadet. But she had always wanted to become a SOLDIER. When she goes through a simulation and meets a man in red leather, her life gets torn up-side down. Rating is T, might be changed to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

Never Let Go

A Fanfiction of Final Fantasy VII

Set a couple of years before Genesis started to degrade.

Ivory is a talented cadet who just wishes to become more than what she is, she just doesn't know what consequences that becoming a SOLDIER has.

CHAPTER ONE:

To be a cadet, and to be a female one at that.

The sun was too bright. Much, much too bright. Ivory groaned. She rolled over to her side, her hair spilling over the bed frame. She covered her eyes with her hand and yawned, stretching.

Her eyes fluttered open and she took in the amount of light there was. She groaned again, but managed to keep her eyes open.

Ivory got up slowly, wrapping her dressing gown around herself she pushed herself to go to the bathroom. Once there she inspected herself and rolled her eyes. Her hair was still perfect. She didn't care much about looks so she brushed it quickly then grabbed her toothbrush and brushed her teeth, grabbing the mascara she masked her golden tipped eyelashes. Who knows what people would think about them.

Ivory then went and put her cadet clothes on, pulling her combat boots on and equipping herself with her golden rapier.

She then walked over to the door, peeked out and then walked out. It was time for breakfast and just like usual she was late.

Ivory jogged down the hall, stopping in front of the mess hall and listening quietly before entering. Everyone ignored her, she didn't have any friends. She walked over to where she got her food, grimacing at the pink blob that her breakfast was. Ivory narrowed her eyes at it as she poked it, watching it sway back and forth.

She sighed, pushing it away and decided to starve instead.

Ivory sat there for the break, playing with the blob. She couldn't believe that some of the cadets were actually eating the stuff. She had never, in her two years of being here, seen such terrible food.

She rolled her shoulders, striding towards the training room, shoving past a few stragglers. The teacher was already there, lounging his feet against the rail.

He looked up as she came in, glancing at his watch, "Your early again babe."

Ivory ignored him, she leaned against the wall. He stared at her for a few seconds before passing his hand through his hair and standing up. He casually walked over to her, putting his arm to one side of her and coming quite close to her.

Ivory seethed inside, the instructor, Teef, was like every other guy in the place. They saw what gender she was and didn't give a shit about anything else. Ivory closed her eyes impatiently, she shoved him back, she was much stronger than what she looked.

"Go to a club if you want to harass a girl. They get paid to put up with guys like you. I on the other hand, wouldn't want you to harass me, even if I was getting paid." Ivory opened her eyes, narrowing them at him.

Teef just grinned cockily, "You will warm up to me eventually Iv's." He strutted off, missing her eyeroll.

Several other cadets walked in, grinning at each-other. None of them were girls, she was the only one in the place.

"Okay class, basic simulation. Them you will face each other in mock fights." Teef said, then lounged around again.

Ivory grabbed her simulation helmet and put it on, un-sheathing her rapier she readied herself.

Her vision blurred, then the helmet read: _Exercise III Level 1.04 Haunted._

It was a third class simulation, she had heard of it whispered around by some cadets, none had passed. She was probably the only one doing it today, as Teef chose what simulations everyone got.

Ivory gritted her teeth, getting ready for anything.

The whole place was a mess, blood and guts were thrown over the walls, some bodies were already disintegrating and maggots crawled through their lacerated flesh. Ivory grimaced at the simulation. She was in the middle of a town called Indigo. It had been a thriving town full of happy people until a terrible virus spread to it, causing the children to go mad and kill everyone viciously. They also ate their skin.

Shinra had heard about it and sent in three teams; a first class soldier, three second classes and two thirds. Ivory was acting as one of the thirds and had the middle section of the search for the children.

"3 II, come in, we have spotted movement at the epicentre of the epidemic. Your orders are to go and check around that area, over." A voice came from her radio.

"3 II reporting in, roger that command sir, over." Ivory said, she then took a couple of steps forwards and jogged towards where the commotion was. She passed half dismembered bodies, wincing as she past a half eaten one. Ivory slowed down as she heard another set of steps following her. She cocked her head, listening hard. There it was, a mismatched set of steps, like an adult was taking small steps, or a child sneaking up on her. Ivory relaxed her grip of her rapier, ready for action.

The steps speed up and she heard when the child jumped. Ivory spun around, slicing her rapier through it's neck. Blood spurted over her, into her hair and eyes.

"Tsk." Ivory growled, wiping it off and looking at the body. The child's hands and feet were twisted and gnarled. Ivory looked away quickly, almost dry retching. She cursed her weakness and touch her radio button, "3 II reporting, I have taken down a target, turning on location device now, over." Ivory placed a tracker on the spot only piece of skin on the child that she found was still intact, its face. She stared at it for a moment, taking in the wide brown eyes, the small teeth and the mop of yellow hair. Ivory shook her head, clearing the image away and leaning forwards to close the child's eyelids. She sighed, turning around she wiped her rapier on her leg. She moved forwards, covering distance fast at her lope. As she rounded the corner to the town centre she almost slammed into a person in red leather.

"Hey watch it-" Ivory trailed off, gazing into brilliant aqua blue eyes. He was gorgeous, "Er, hi."

He didn't look at her, instead he just walked off before she could study him further.

"Hey, rude much!" Ivory growled, then remembered she was in a simulator. She chuckled, rolling her eyes. Then she saw the signal that the simulation was closing. Ivory closed her eyes.

When she reopened them she was in the middle of a empty training room. All of the other cadets had either passed or failed their simulations and already left. Teef glanced at her from his screen.

"Good work Iv's, I knew you would pass that one. But you almost dry retched." He stated, getting up and striding towards her.

She tensed up, "Well I bet you would have. I had never seen a dead body of a child before, and that was," Ivory paused, narrowing her eyes at him, "Gruesome."

He nodded, smiling slightly, "You handled it well. Your fast on your way to becoming a third class, and being a SOLDIER."

"That's the whole reason I am here sir." Ivory answered, she then glanced at her watch, dinner time already, "Permission to leave?"

"Granted." Teef said, flashing her a smile.

Ivory nodded, and started to head out, then she paused, "Sir, who was that man in red?" She asked, curious.

Teef laughed, "You will find out eventually."

Ivory nodded, heading towards the elevator, so she could go out and buy some real food.


	2. Chapter 2

Never Let Go

CHAPTER TWO:

When life gives you gold...

NOTE NOTE: Please give me ideas of what to put in this story, I am going to try and update it every day so the story rolls faster. But feel free to review and or give ideas, characters if you want, or just things :D I don't mind at all. All criticism is good :D Unless its bad ;-) Please keep in mind Ivory's introvert nature.

**NOTE: I do NOT own FF! (Unfortunately), but I do own the plot and my own characters, (especially Ivory :D ) **

Ivory stared ahead of herself, barely believing her eyes. The board in front of her showed who had gotten to Third class. And she was on it.

It had been a single day since the Haunted simulation, and yet she was on this board. She blinked rapidly, pinching her arm, then looking at her name closely.

This was incredible. She was going to be a SOLDIER! Ivory grinned maniacally, then slowly, realisation hit her, she was going to have a mentor, if anyone took her on.

And she highly doubted that anyone would want her as a burden.

Ivory sighed, her good mood deflated. She then turned around and almost slammed head first into someone.

She felt arms wrap around her waist, stopping her from falling over. She blinked dazedly.

"Are you ok, yo?" A country accent voice asked her.

Ivory, pushed herself away, "Yes, I'm fine." She stepped backwards fast, trying to get away as fast as she can, she took in the guy in front of her.

He was cute. He had red spikey hair that seemed to have its own gravity control and odd red tattoes on his cheek, his blue eyes watching her cheekily.

"Heyo, the names Reno." He held out his hand.

Ivory glared at it, then turned around and started to walked away. Reno chased after her.

"Hey thats rude yo!" He said, striding next to her and smiling, "Anyway, I already know your name."  
"Because your a Turk." Ivory muttered.

Reno grinned, "How did ya guess? No wait, let me guess, I'm too good looking to be a SOLDIER?"

"No, your too ugly." Ivory snapped. He faltered in his steps.

"Wow, your a bitch." Reno said, but he kept smiling, "Ivory."

Ivory stopped, cocking her head at him and narrowing her eyes, knowing that she look intimidating she asked, "Why do you know my name?"

"Your one of those." Reno said casually, "Those one's to watch. Great potentials. Plus your a girl, a good looking one too."

"My looks don't matter." Ivory growled, she started to walk again, but her curiosity was piqued, she didn't let on that it was though.

Reno walked ahead of her so he could walk backwards and look her over, "Yeah it does."

Ivory rolled her eyes.

"Though your attitude will get rid of all those mentors who actually wanted you." He said.

Ivory stared at him, "What do you mean?"

"Your sarcastic and don't take to authority well, yea, and your extremely anti-social."

"Thank you." She snapped, looking away, the words had hit true. This Turk was good.

"The only good things going for you are your looks and natural talent with that little toothpick, yo." Reno said good naturedly.

Ivory stiffened, "Toothpick?" She pulled her rapier out of its sheath and looked it over. It was gorgeous and an original design, it wasn't too showy and was extremely long and thin, it resembled a Katana in some ways. She had named it Harsh, since most people were blinded by it if she put it into the sun.

"Yea, toothp-"

She pointed it at his eyes, inches away from splitting his skull, "Want me to clean your teeth with it after I split open your skull?"

Reno stared at it, deciding not to move, "Yo, I didn't mean any offence."

Ivory moved Harsh even closer. The blade scraping against his high cheekbones.

"Hey Reno, what are you up to..." A cheerful voice said from behind them. Ivory instantly recognised who it was. Zack Fair, a second class SOLDIER.

He came up to us, staring at the rapier and at Ivory, "Hey, can you not threaten him, I know he's and idiot when it comes to pretty girls, but yeah."

"He insulted my rapier." Ivory answered, not moving a muscle.

Zack stared at her, his black hair, like Reno's it had its own gravity, going into his mako enhanced eyes, "Did he really?" He grinned, slouching against a wall, then he remembered something, "Hey, I would put that blade away. Angeal is coming this way in a second."

"First class Angeal Hewley?" Ivory asked, wavering.

"Yeah." Zack nodded, grinning, "He's awesome, but very strict."

Ivory obliged, re-sheathing her rapier, then she started to walk again, pushing past Reno, "Well, bye."

"Hey, don't you want to meet Angeal?" Zack called after her.

Ivory ignored him, quickening her pace she jogged off towards her room, only catching the last threads of conversation.

"Course she doesn't yo. She just held a blade to my awesome face. What do you think Angeal will think of that?" Reno said, laughing.

"I don't know, I thought he might've liked her." Zack answered, crestfallen.

Ivory shook her head, shutting herself in her room.

Dinner was horrid, as usual. The only good thing was that it was raining outside. The smell of the rain and the lack of heat and brightness did wonders for her mood. Even as she sat down with the so called bacon sandwich she smiled slightly.

But her mood deflated the instant she saw Reno's face. He walked towards her, grinning like a fool and sat by her, even though there was a whole heap of space on her table.

"Morning. What's that?" He said, poking her dinner.

"You can eat it if you want." Ivory answered, shuffling so that she was half off the edge of her seat, yet she still felt that he was sitting much too close.

"Nah, I think it's poisoned." Reno answered, grinning at her.

"What are you doing here for?" Ivory snapped, her bad mood already roaring to get out.

"I'm just here to watch the commotion yo." Reno answered, cutting a bit of her sandwich and placing it into his mouth, he gagged loudly, swallowing it fast with a gulp of her water, "What the hell is this?"

"What commotion?" Ivory asked, impatient, snatching back her water she cleaned the edge he had used and took a sip.

"Oh you know, where the three firsts come in to lift moral by eating with you Cadets, oh and third class to bes, yea?" Reno answered, watching her reaction.

Ivory chocked on the water, "You tell me this now?" She jumped off the bench, getting ready to leave. But a strong hand grabbed her arm.

"Hey, attendance is compulsory yo." Reno said, "And I command you to stay here."

"You can't make me stay." Ivory said, pulling her arm. But his grip was like iron.

"I'm pulling rank on you, yea? So stay and watch the party. How many of these cadets will wet themselves as big ol' Sephy comes in." Reno said, pulling her back onto the seat.

"All of them." Ivory said, she smiled slightly.

"Have you ever seen him" Reno asked curiously.

"I haven't seen any of them. I only know their names." Ivory answered, looking at her nails.

Reno whistled, "I knew you were antisocial, but that badly?" He shook his head, "That's sad yo."

"I've seen glimpses of them in simulations." Ivory said, she glanced up at Reno, finding him staring at her and shaking his head more.

"Sad. Just sad." He muttered, "but I think you might get one as a mentor if you impress them enough, which means no threatening me with that toothpick."

Ivory bristled at that comment and was about to draw her rapier when the doors opened and the whole mess went dead quiet.

The firsts had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

**NEVER LET GO**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Good Girls Go Nowhere**

Ivory watched silently as the firsts walked in, their expressions that of boredom. She could relate to that. Her eyes looked them over quickly, then she froze, looking over the group she found red, red leather. A man who had the most bored expression on his face and reading a book was wearing a red leather trench coat, black cauldrons on his shoulders. His face was beautiful, classically so, adorned with high cheekbones and eyes that of the most beautiful and clean blue seas, his hair was a fiery red and stray bits fell into his right eye. His lips were moulded after perfection. Ivory stared at him, her eyes glued to his face, not even noticing Reno calling out to the three.

The guy looked up, right into her eyes, curiosity in his eyes. Ivory blushed, her eyes darting away quickly, she finally snapped back to reality.

"Hey guys! Come sit here and meet one of the only female soldier wannabes!" Reno called out.

Ivory narrowed her eyes at him, punching his arm, "Reno." She growled.

He laughed, rubbing his arm, "Ow girl. That hurt."

"That's because it was supposed to. Or do you want me to cut it off? Is it hurting too much?" Ivory enquired, her eyes speaking evil, she pursed her lips as the firsts came over and sat down. She studied the two others, Sephiroth was easily distinguishable by his long silver hair, his mint green eyes looked at her then away in one moment. The other man was Angeal Hewley, he had black hair and nice blue eyes, he seemed the kindest of them all. Ivory refrained from looking at the last man, who must be Genesis Rhapsodos, the acclaimed LOVELESS fanatic.

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess,_

_We seek it thus, and take to the sky,_ _Ripples form on the water's surface,_ _The wandering soul knows no rest_." He quoted, his eyes glued to the book. Ivory closed her eyes, then deciding to continue the quotation event she said, "_There is no hate, only joy,_ _For you are beloved by the goddess,_ _Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds,_ _Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul,_ _Pride is lost,_ _Wings stripped away, the end is nigh."_ Genesis' head shot up, he stared unblinking into Ivory's eyes, "You know LOVELESS." "My cousin always ready it to me." Ivory replied, shrugging, "She used to make me think of reasons behind the poem. I always found it sad, and wanted her to read something else." "Your cousin has good taste." Genesis said, "LOVELESS is beyond most people." Ivory narrowed her eyes at him, "I always thought it for people with simple minds, and my cousin was only trying to make me sleep out of boredom." Genesis glared at her, "You would not understand the brilliance behind it." "No, I wouldn't, because I don't care." Ivory snapped. They glared at eachother for a minute longer until Angeal cleared his throat. "I am sorry about Genesis, he can be very cranky about LOVELESS. My name is Angeal, and this is Sephiroth. I didn't catch your name?" Angeal said. Ivory sighed, glancing away from Genesis, "My name is Ivory. It's nice to meet you, Angeal, Sephiroth." Genesis scoffed and she narrowed her eyes at him, he raised his brows, "What kind of name is Ivory?" "What kind of man wears heels?" Ivory shot back. Genesis rolled his eyes, not bothering to answer, instead he got up and leaned into her face, Ivory could feel his breath on her cheek, "What type of woman wants to be a SOLDIER?" Ivory shook with fury, she felt her hand wrap around her rapier and she brought it up, Genesis backed off, surprised. She straightened the rapier and glared at him, "The type who won't take any shit from anyone." Then she stepped passed Genesis, leaving the room.

**Short chapter, yes, hate me. I will update a bigger one tomorrow. :D Do you want me to name the rapier? I was thinking Helix, but it's up to you if you want :D (sensible names please :P )** **Thanks.** **SB7** **Reporting Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEVER LET GO**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**MIRROR MIRROR**

**Hello! So so sorry about the extremely late update. I was having problems with my life -.-**

**Well then, lets get to it.**

**NLG **

**C4**

**I DO NOT OWN FF! I OWN MY OC's THOUGH**

* * *

The room spun around, light dazzling Ivory as she slammed her rapier into an unsuspecting dummy. She felt her muscles tense and, rolling forwards she pulled the rapier to slice through the things neck. She paused sighing as she gazed back and found that the blade hadn't sunk deep enough to decapitate the body.

Ivory wiped sweat off of her brow, her thoughts racing on how to impress the firsts, so she could become a SOLDIER. She played with a tendril of her hair, envisioning herself battling it out with the General himself. She quickly cast that idea away, she would be decapitated like the dummy, but with a more successful head loss. So she thought through all of the people she could try to fight, listing them all by their status'. Her first thought was Zack Fair, but she quickly thought not. He may look like an innocent puppy, but he could fight like a terrier. Then a thought hit her, she should try to infiltrate the Turk base. She had heard that no one had been able to do it. Ivory grinned wikedly, but the smirk was wiped off of her face when a distinct voice ringed in her ears.

"Who are you planning on killing today with that Toothpick?" Reno asked, grinning at her.

Ivory straightened up, plastering a look of utter disgust on her face at him, "No one at all, but you may have changed my mind, boy."

Reno laughed, walking forwards, keeping his eyes trained on her rapier, "I'm no boy." He winked at her.

Ivory glared at him, shoving past him she stooped down to grab her backpack, "I have to go, boy. I am busy afterall."

"Sulking yea? I've been watching you and it seems like you do nothing but train and reminisce on how to not be friendly yo." Reno said, blocking her way out.

"If you dont move in ten seconds I will have to-" Ivory began, clenching her teeth.

"You should hang out with me today, yea? I was thinking-"

"A terrible habit that shouldn't be happening, I am otherwise previously engaged with a task I must accomplish. So no. Okay Reno?" Ivory snapped, her temper flaring.

Reno shrugged, "Your loss. I was just wanting to see if you wanted to help me fix up some cadets who have crossed the line. Might end up in a fight. The Firsts will be there."

Ivory froze, her brain thinking over time, "They will be? All of them?"

"Yup, my gift to you yea." Reno said grinning at her, extremely pleased that he had stopped her from budging past him.

Ivory looked deeply into his eyes, "Let's go then."

* * *

They reached the floor where the rogue cadets were and Ivory immediately noticed that they were also candidates for the third class positions. She saw Genesis' red coat and almost tripped over trying to look as intimidating as she could. Reno walked ahead of her, grinning at the cadets.

"I brought her. Took a lot of convincing though yo." He said.

Ivory felt a rush of anger as she realised that it had been a trap. She gazed around herself, trying to figure out if she could devise a plan to give her even a slight advantage. Her gaze slid over her opponents, then to the firsts, who were talking to each other, unaware that a fight was about to break out. Though Ivory did noticed that Genesis glanced over to her every now and again.

She knew the cadets by roll call. The first one was the leader, he stood the furthest away from her and grinned so happily that she wanted to smash it off of his face straight away. His name was Ruther Koll, an average fighter, he preferred close combat and couldn't even use a cure materia. His strength was, well, his strength. He had hardly enough brain cells to devise a plan like this so Ivory wondered it Reno was holding the reins on it.

Ruther's arms were as thick as a tree trunk, but his pot belly was as round as a cauldron. He was a slow moving boy. His hair was cut short and a ick light blonde, his eyes an equally ick blue. His main weapon was his fists, but today he had a buster sword held in two hands with him, his arms were shaking with the effort of keeping it up.

The next cadet was Juan Izair, who amazingly wasn't smothering himself in cake today. He was a ranged combat cadet, with his signature weapon, a sling, tied around one of his burly hands. He had a small speckling of stubble on his chin, which was a weak effort of trying to grow a beard. His hair was long, to his shoulders, a deep mahogany that matched his bloodshot eyes perfectly.

The last guy was Henry Wheat, who was as skinny as a stick and used materia amazingly. He preferred fire materia, as he was a fan-boy of Genesis'. His jade green eyes darted over to his role model, revelling in the chance of showing off in front of him. He was tall, almost immensely so as he was a foot above Ivory (who is 5ft 10") but his shoulder's stooped from ducking under things all of the time. He didnt have any hair, and was picked on because of that.

Ivory rolled her shoulders unsheathing Aurum and readying herself for the onslaught.

"You all should leave whilst you have the chance." She called out, making sure to be loud so that the firsts stopped talking and glanced over.

Ruther laughed loudly, his belling bouncing up and down, "One girl against three guys? And you expect us to surrender? You must be a fool."

Ivory laughed, meaning to make her laugh sound eerie to try and make them nervous, "Me, a fool? Talking to a mirror perhaps that statement would carry weight. But when your talking to someone other then yourself, you should address them rightfully. Please, call me a genious."

Juan laughed, but got a smack across the head from Ruther for doing so. The leader dint say another word, he started towards her, shoving past the two others and charging at her with the buster sword.

Ivory sneered at him, "You can barely hold it up but your attacking me with it? Pathetic." She took a step back, dodging the swing he took at her and attacking back with her lightning fast rapier. She carefully snaked the blade towards his head, where he put all of his attention to it, blocking it with his armoured arm and leaving the other side of his face unguarded and dropping the buster sword. Ivory struck out with her foot, kicking him forcefully in the head. He made a strangled noise and fell to the ground.

Ivory hissed in pain as a sling shot hit the side of her sword arm, making her almost lose her grip on Aurum. Luckily she recovered quickly, rolling backwards she dodged the second shot but almost got hit by a blast of fire.

Ivory glanced up, Juan was reloading and Henry had also begun to cast another blast of materia. Ivory closed her eyes for a second. She felt her earring burn, the beautiful gold crystal glow as the materia awakened. She jumped forwards, her eyes still closed and felt a shot from Juan graze past her. She opened her eyes casting the golden fire at him.

He yelled in horror as the flames leapt from the awakened Aurum and into the air. They danced dangerously towards him and Juan fell over himself trying to get away.

Ivory smiled in joy, her fire materia was unique to her, handed down the generations but never working with anyone else but her. It's form was that of a single earring of pure silver, though the bead that dangled was a volcanic red it changed colour to gold when she evoked the awakening spell. She straightened her stance glaring daggers at Henry, who was staring at her in amazement.

"I've never seen materia like that before." He said, his mouth agape. Ivory shrugged, not caring about his words and bringing Aurum up to her chin, the golden flames licked her face in joy, not burning her. She leapt forwards and Henry shot ice materia at her. She didn't bother to dodge it, the golden materia cleaving though the ice like it wasn't there and she felt her rapier touch his throat. Steam enveloped the room and Ivory heard Henry say, "I yield."

She grinned in victory, not being able to see anything or anyone she sheathed Aurum and left the room without anyone noticing.

* * *

**See, I finally updated it xD **

**ITS A TRAP!**

**I haven't been feeling the tug of inspiration lately so the late update was probs horrid, very sorry if I over detailed it, that's my main fault according to my past English teacher. IDC :P**

**Thank you for reading and I will be posting again soon :D**

**SB7 Reporting out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NEVER LET GO**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**TAKE IT BACK**

**Ello there faithful people who actually read this fan fiction of my OC and maybe your favourite characters. Yes, I actually have updated twice tonight (its night here) and have because I have diligently tired myself by typing all night long even though I am working tomoz. Heheheh. I don't mind.**

**But a quick note for those following DMWM, er, I have nil inspiration for it atm so my main focus shall be this story.**

**Also, a quick question that I would love answering. Am I allowed to make a fanfiction that is basically my own story but put it under a subject that is already made by someone else but has no sense of the plot from that subject?**

**Ohhhk. For those who actually understand that thanks xD**

**Off with their heads, oh wait, wrong story x3**

**NLG**

**C5**

Ivory dodged past the few security cameras that were hidden in unexpected places. She felt her ankles burn from her rolling them when she had to stop instantly. Right now she cocked her head, listening for the buzzing sound that would indicate a camera. Not hearing anything she continued forwards, tiptoeing across the floor like a madwoman. She envisioned herself with crazy hair and cats, but chased that thought away with a dog. Ivory stopped suddenly. She felt dizzy, her thoughts had never been so, crazy, before. She usually thought carefully. She looked down at the floor, her ear to the side she listened as hard as she could.

Her thoughts were confirmed when she heard a slight hiss of air pressure. Gas. The Turks had damned gas installed in their corridors. Ivory narrowed her eyes. She walked forwards, shaking her head every now and again, holding her breath every time she heard the release of gas. She paused again, seeing a row of rooms in front of her. All of them were locked. But one had an electric lock on it. Ivory narrowed her eyes on that one, knowing instantly that it was a decoy, since there were camera's all around it and a continuous trickle of gas flowing around it's area.

Ivory squared her shoulders, looking to find the most defenceless door. She noticed one that had a few scratches on it, like it had been dragged across the floor and placed there. It hinges seemed weak as well.

Ivory snuck up to it, unsheathing Aurum and using it like a pick, she heard the very audible sound of the door opening and decided to leave it for ten seconds. She stared at the door, her hearing strained to see if anyone was in there.

Opening the door she looked inside, curious to see if she had picked the right door. She almost shrieked when she saw a bed, with a very asleep man in it.

He was covered in sheets but she could see a leg hanging from the side. He had no clothes on.

Ivory squeezed her eyes shut, dreading the idea of waking him up, she stepped forwards, towards the file cabinet. Her mission to herself was to grab the files on Reno, to use them against him and get payback for what he did to her earlier that day. She could still feel the betrayal like a fresh sting.

Getting closer to the cabinet she heard a shuffling of sheets and looked over to see the man's covered face facing towards her. Ivory shivered and turned back to her work, she slowly opened the cabinet, wincing as a slight noise omitted from it.

Grabbing the filed labelled with Reno's name on it she turned back around, not bothering to close the cabinet. She glanced to the bed, noticing that the mans breathing had changed.

She instantly went frozen as she heard someone walking towards the room.

"Heyo Tseng, you asleep in there again?" Reno's voice echoed into the room.

Ivory glared at it, her hands clutching the file.

The man in the bed rolled over, sitting up the sheet fell off to reveal his bare chest, and a persons head. The guy had black hair that fell to his shoulders. Ivory couldn't see his face because there was barely any light.

"Yes, Reno. I always do." The man said. His head cocked to her his eyes staring right into hers, she felt that gaze go to the file.

"I thought I heard a sound is all." Reno said, yawning, Ivory winced at how loud he was, "But anyway, I'm going to go back to sleep."

Tseng didn't say another word and continued to look at Ivory even after the door closed.

She blinked at him a couple of time, stepping this way and that, but his eyes followed her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Ivory narrowed her eyes at him, "What do you mean?"

"Your Ivory White. A talented female cadet who might be able to become a SOLDIER, but why are you sneaking around in Turk territory? And stealing Reno's folder?"

"You must have night vision." Ivory muttered, she shrugged, "I'm trying to prove myself."

"By stealing a classified file?" Tseng said, his voice showing his disbelief in her ways.

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." Ivory answered, she walked towards the door but heard Tseng leap from the bed. She slammed her eyes closed.

He seemed confused by her reaction, "Why did you close your eyes?"

"Your... naked." Ivory answered, blush on her cheeks burning horridly.

Tseng didn't answer, instead she heard him walk closer. Ivory tensed, not daring to move.

"Hey, how about I give you back the documents, and you can go back under the sheets, agreed?" Ivory asked, her voice croaking.

"If you cant handle being in close proximity of a man, who you probably cant even see, naked, how will you deal when on mission, with several men?" Tseng asked.

"Separate tents." Ivory squeaked, feeling the warmth come off of him he was so close.

He seemed to be taking in her plight, "Keep the files. Just get going before everyone wakes up."

"Yes sir." Ivory answered, opening her eyes and surging forwards, still being as silent as she can.

"And Ivory," Tseng called out quietly, she paused, "You would make a better Turk than a SOLIDER."

"Depends on who's perspective your thinking from." She answered, then hurried off.

**Dum dum dum, cliff hanger! How is she going to use the file's against Reno? Will she ;)**

**Ooooohhhhh Tseng ;) Hope you enjoyed this short chapter.**

**Might post again tomorrow :D**

**Any questions on the story you just have to ask :P**

**SB7 Reporting out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NEVER LET GO**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**PERFECT DAY**

**So I decided to write chaps before posting them a day before, therefore I will actually be able to post chapters really fast. (Round of imaginary applause). You may have noticed I am naming the chapters after song's, they are the songs that start me off. This one is Perfect Day by Lou Reed.**

**Anyway. Thanks for reading! :D**

**Oh and also JUMPSTART These Kids Wear Crowns, it made me jump up and go crazy XD**

**NLG**

**C6**

* * *

_We are out of time,_

_our lives are a span of a few seconds,_

_yet we think so highly of ourselves,_

_we make nothing out of our time,_

_Except pain._

* * *

The pages were rippled from overuse, the edges slightly torn, the pages dotted by tear drops. The file lay unwanted on the crisp white sheets. Ivory lay beside them, her heart plagued by doubts. She stretched her arms out, her eyes closed. No, she just wouldn't. The file on Reno had been heartbreaking. She daren't think about it any longer than necessary. So she rolled off the bed, landing on the floor. The pain from the tumble clouding the thoughts that she hadn't wanted to think of.

Ivory stood up, her feet hurting from last night, and her arms hurting from the fight.

She sighed, getting dressed in a daze, her thoughts triggering to that horrid moment when Tseng had gotten out of that bed, naked. Her cheeks flushed and she shook her head, opening her door she almost slammed into someone.

She growled, then stared at the guy, her brain trying to figure out why he looked so familiar, "And you are?"

He cocked his head in a familiar way, "We met last night, I'm Tseng."

Ivory gasped, spluttering her apologies, "Sorry, I didn't recognise you. Oh gosh, I am so sorry." She blushed crimson, "I'm-"

"Sorry, yes, I heard you the first time. And your apology is dully noted. I must ask you a question though," He paused, staring at something on her head, "Before that why dont you brush your hair?"

Ivory froze, her hands instantly going up to her hair, which she had forgotten to brush, "I must've gotten it snagged on something, most of the time I don't even bother brushing it." Ivory explained, running into the room and grabbing a brush, she walked back out of the bathroom to find that Tseng had taken up a seat on her desk. She brushed her hair quickly, not caring about how she shaped it.

"You should take more attention to your hair, it is very beautiful." He said simply.

Ivory nodded, "Er, yeah, ok." She then placed the brush back down and looked expectantly at Tseng, "And that question?"

"What are you going to do with the files?" He gestured to them.

"You can take them back." Ivory said, "I cant hurt him."

"But he hurt you." Tseng pressed on, "Don't you want revenge?"

"Yeah, revenge would be awesome, but I will do it my own way. I'm not going to use his past against him. And," Ivory pointedly looked into Tseng's eyes, noticing the red dot on his forehead, "I may be mistaken but that fight he set up was for my benefit. He knew I could win."

Tseng nodded, looking pleased, "As I previously said, you would make a better Turk than a SOLDIER."

"I'm sorry, but I made my mind up to be a SOLDIER when I was five. You should know that." Ivory said, then she glanced at her clock, "I better be off, I need to catch breakfast."

"The first's are there again." Tseng said, following her out and watching her lock the door.

She shrugged, "Not going to stop me from eating, whatever it is they feed us. Hopefully my fight yesterday proved I was ready to be a SOLDIER." Ivory smiled at Tseng then passed him the files, "Have a nice day."

* * *

Ivory walked into the mess hall to encounter a round of embarrassing applause by Reno, who was sitting next to a blonde spikey haired cadet.

"Hey Ivory! How are you today beautiful?" Reno called out. Ivory rolled her eyes at his antics, her gaze flying of the hall and instantly finding mako enhanced blue eyes on her.

Genesis was reading LOVELESS like always, but his eyes weren't on the book.

Ivory tried to ignore the deep happiness of his attention and sat next to Reno, nodding hello, she motioned to the unfamiliar cadet, "And the new guy is?"

The said new guy stared at her, he seemed to be struggling to say something when Reno clapped him on the back, "This is Cloud Strife, a new wannabe SOLDIER guy yea."

Ivory held out her hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Ivory. Soon to be Third Class Soldier if I have my way." She smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you too!" Cloud said, taking her hand and shaking it over and over, "I didn't know that there were girl's in SOLDIER."

"We are a rare breed." Ivory said, "But I'm sure I cant be the only one there is."

"You are." Reno said.

Ivory glared daggers at him, "Thanks. That brightened my mood considerably."

"Well the intercom is going to made your mood much better then." Reno said grinning so stupidly at her.

"What do you-"

"**Can all 1****st**** Class SOLDIERS and potential THIRD CLASS CADETS report to the training barrack's immediately.**"

Ivory stared at the offending speaker, her brain barely processing what was happening, "Does that mean-"

"Last step Iv's, before becoming a SOLDIER yea." Reno stated casually.

"I thought I would have more time to prove myself!" Ivory almost screamed.

"You did, yesterday, bashing those wannabe's up." Reno said.

Cloud made a 'cool' sound and stared at her with adoration.

"That wasn't enough." Ivory growled, her eyes watching as the firsts stood up and walked out, Genesis more reluctant, his gaze trained on her, watching her hissy fit. The rest of the cadets were in groups, laughing and joking with each other as they headed out.

"You look hot today yo, and Genesis cant keep his eyes off of you." Reno said wiggling his eyebrows.

"That won't get me a spot as a SOLDIER!" Ivory said, her eyes closing, "Oh god's, what to do."

"You could charge in and take out all the other cadets?" Cloud piqued.

"No can do. There's too many of them, and some are actually pretty good. But thanks for the suggestion." Ivory said, almost smiling at the new guys enthusiasm to her beating people up, she might actually make a new friend.

"Don't do anything yo, just walk in there and act like your above all the others." Reno said.

"I can't do that!" Ivory said, "Have you even met me?"

"Yes, so be yourself yea." Reno joked.

Ivory rolled her eyes, "Well, fine. I'm going."

"Good luck!" Cloud called out after her.

Ivory waved a hand.

She needed every bit she could get.

* * *

**CLIFF**

**HANGER**

**BURRRRRRN**

**Hahaha, I stayed up very late for this one. Its not that long, but meh.**

**Goodnight (morning?)**

**SB7 Reporting out!**


End file.
